1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape printer and control method of tape printer for displaying an image of part of a print label produced by cutting off a printed print tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional tape printer, a text of document data such as characters entered and created from a keyboard or the like is printed on a print tape, and the tape is cut off to produce a print label, and it may also include an image display function for displaying the image of the print label on a display screen.
By this image display function, before printing the text, the size and position of the characters and the like in the print label produced after printing can be checked, and the print label according to the intent of the user can be easily produced, and useless consumption of print tape can be prevented (for example, see Japanese patent publication laid-open No. H6-199002 (1994-199002)).
In this image display function, however, since the default is set so as to display the image from the leading end of the print label to be produced later, if a large blank is set at the leading end of the print label or many spaces are inserted at the beginning of the text to be printed, only the image of the leading end blank of the print label or blank and spaces may be displayed as initial display state. Observing this initial display state, the user may not judge immediately which portion of image of the print label is displayed or may misunderstand that character data is not entered.
In such a case, by scroll display from the initial display state of the image display, the image display range of print label can be moved, and the size and position of characters to be produced later on the print label can be confirmed. However, if large blanks are set at both ends of the print label, or many spaces are inserted at the beginning or end of the text to be printed, if the image of characters and the like of the print label is displayed, the image of the beginning and end of print label is not displayed, the user observing this image display may find it difficult to judge which part of the image of the print label is being displayed.